


Passive

by JoiningJoice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Levi la cosa non fa troppo piacere, Erwin si vende per soldi, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Che ci fai qui? - chiese, poggiando una mano al muro e rialzandosi. Si voltò verso Levi abbastanza perchè lui lo vedesse in volto, abbastanza perchè la luce della locanda illuminasse il suo volto e la tumefazione che faceva bella mostra di sé sulla sua guancia.<br/>Pessima decisione; la vista di quel livido sembrò innescare una reazione di Levi. Prima ancora che Erwin potesse protestare o farlo ragionare, il pugno chiuso di Levi era sulla sua guancia – l'altra, quella ancora sana – ed Erwin stava ricrollando a terra, il dolore pulsante rapido a prendere possesso di tutto il suo corpo.<br/>- Che cosa ci faccio qui?! - ripetè Levi; lo sovrastava. - Che cazzo ci fai tu, Erwin! -<br/>Si chinò; Erwin non oppose resistenza, mentre le dita di Levi si chiudevano sul collo della sua camicia e lo sollevavano verso sé. La sua espressione – che Erwin aveva poi riconosciuto come disgusto, puro e semplice – era crollata, sostituita da un dolore più profondo e meno egoistico. Erwin lo guardò cercare le parole da pronunciare, e trovarle.<br/>- Avresti potuto dirmelo. - ansimò Levi. Annuì appena, prima di rialzare la testa e fissarlo negli occhi. - Avresti dovuto. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passive

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie ad Andrea per avermi ispirato questa storia, e a Clara per avermi dato l'idea che mi serviva per il titolo.  
> E ancora tanti auguri, sorellona.

 

  


_Wake_ up (why can't you) and face me (come one now),  
Don’t play dead (don't play dead)  
Cause maybe (because maybe)  
Someday I’ll (someday I'll) walk away and say, 

“ _You_ disappoint me,”  
Maybe you’re better off this way  
  


  


\- Dove stai andando? -  
Erwin sussultò appena, abbandonando la presa sul proprio cappotto e voltandosi a guardare l'uomo che lo aveva chiamato. Levi era seduto in un angolo della sala mensa, chino su un tavolo e intento, fino a un attimo prima, a compilare dei documenti di rapporto sull'ultima missione. 

\- È tardi, dovresti andare a riposarti. - gli suggerì, afferrando nuovamente i lembi del proprio cappotto e sollevandolo dalla gruccia su cui era appeso. Levi non rispose, limitandosi ad osservarlo in attesa di una risposta. - Ricordi la cena dell'altra sera? Gli Albrecth, di Hermina? -  
Levi ricordava benissimo gli Albrecth, di Hermina. Una famiglia più che benestante se considerate le condizioni generali della popolazione all'interno delle Mura, il cui capostipite aveva invitato Erwin per un incontro formale, e per discutere di affari. Erwin aveva insistito che il suo Capitano lo accompagnasse, e Levi non aveva protestato; era poco avvezzo a quel genere di incontri, a differenza di Erwin, ma comprendeva perchè il Comandante avesse voluto qualcuno di cui fidarsi in quel branco di lupi. O almeno aveva ipotizzato che il motivo della sua presenza fosse quello.

La cena si era rivelata un disastro su tutti i fronti: Andrej Albrecth era uno dei più ricchi contribuenti del Culto delle Mura, sua moglie un'invasata, la figlia e il marito di quest'ultima uno più inutile dell'altro; l'unico membro che sembrava averli presi in simpatia era la figlia minore, particolarmente attratta e divertita dalle smorfie apatiche di Levi – nonostante Levi avesse sperato che il suo cipiglio poco amichevole l'avrebbe fatta scappare a gambe levate.

\- Vagamente. - rispose alla domanda, facendo scivolare le dita sullo stoppino della lanterna e giocherellandoci.  
\- Beh, hanno mandato una richiesta di scuse per il comportamento dell'altra sera e proposto un accordo. Sono in città, quindi sarà meglio che vada a trovarli, prima che cambino idea... - Erwin finì di abbottonare il cappotto e prese anche il borsalino che era solito abbinarvi, indossandolo e voltandosi verso la porta. Fu allora che Levi parlò.

\- Non hai bisogno che ti accompagni, questa volta? -  
Erwin rimase fermo sulla soglia della stanza, un piede già immerso nel buio corridoio. Non si voltò a guardarlo. - No, questa volta sarà meglio che tu rimanga qui. -  
Non c'era traccia di tristezza o preoccupazione nella sua voce; nessuna inflessione particolare. Levi aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardandolo andare via e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Abbassò lentamente la luce della lanterna fino a spegnerla del tutto, approfittando del buio e della tranquillità per decidere la sua prossima mossa.  
Dieci minuti dopo era in strada, la sua vecchia e sgualcita giacca nera indosso, pronto a seguire Erwin in qualunque cosa si fosse immischiato. 

  


  


* * *

  


  


Era risaputo che esistevano poche cose che potessero sconvolgerlo e far incrinare la maschera impassibile che Levi portava costantemente sul volto. Lo spettacolo che gli si presentò davanti appena ebbe raggiunto il tetto del palazzo di fronte a quello in cui Erwin era entrato era probabilmente una di quelle.  
Avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo, afferrare i segnali nonostante Erwin li avesse nascosti alla sua vista. 

C'era una finestra che dava sulla strada; e la finestra offriva a chiunque fosse stato ad almeno quindici metri da terra una visuale perfetta sul corpo di Erwin, avvolto a quello di una donna di mezza età con la stessa intensità con cui un lenzuolo può stringersi attorno a un corpo nudo, le labbra impegnate a sfuggire a quelle della donna posandosi sul suo collo, su ogni centimetro di pelle che riuscisse a raggiungere. I rumori ai piani di sotto e la distanza gli impedirono di sentire cosa Erwin stesse sussurrando, ma non di percepire – sulla sua pelle, irritante e quasi elettrostatica – la risata della donna. 

Riconobbe quella risata, e riconobbe il volto della donna quando questa si voltò per donare ad Erwin più spazio per muoversi: la moglie di Albrecth, l'uomo che si era rifiutato di finanziarli. Non fu quello il motivo per cui si voltò e tornò sui suoi passi, però: il sorriso di Erwin in risposta alla risata della donna fu più che sufficiente perchè Levi decidesse di dare la schiena a quello spettacolo raccapricciante, carico di una lussuria e una volgarità che mai avrebbe voluto associare al proprio Comandante.

Non era confuso, né particolarmente arrabbiato. La sensazione che gli stringeva la gola era diversa, era qualcosa a cui non riusciva a dare un nome particolare. Forse fu a causa della ricerca di un termine che non notò la tegola cigolante su cui aveva poggiato il piede, la tegola che si staccò e causò la sua caduta verso il terreno; riuscì ad attivare la Manovra solo un attimo prima di schiantarsi contro il terreno, ma il contraccolpo lo spedì comunque verso la parete della palazzina accanto a quella da cui era caduto, lasciandolo con un dolore sordo alla schiena e una rinnovata ira nei confronti di costruttori incompetenti ed Erwin, Erwin, Erwin...

Mentre alzava le ginocchia e vi poggiava contro le braccia, alzando il capo al piano superiore della locanda, comprese di aver trovato un nome da dare a quel sentimento acidulo che lo aveva invaso nel vedere Erwin donarsi in quel modo. 

Delusione. Disappunto. Come poteva un uomo di una tale elevatezza ridursi a un gesto del genere? Come poteva non aver detto nulla a nessuno prima di compiere un gesto tanto sconsiderato e vile? 

Si rese conto di star stringendo i denti; a pensarci bene, l'intero corpo era in tensione. Lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla finestra del locale prima di alzarsi il cappuccio della cappa sulla testa e prendere una decisione di cui sapeva si sarebbe pentito. 

  


* * *

  


Erwin Smith lasciò il locale due ore e ventitrè minuti dopo, esattamente un quarto d'ora dopo la sua ospite di riguardo. In volto aveva un livido violaceo, che nascose alla guardia all'esterno della locanda alzando il cappuccio al momento di uscire in strada. 

Non aveva fatto una trentina di metri più in là del locale, e aveva appena svoltato in un vicolo che lo avrebbe riportato al Quartier Generale, quando una mano di una forza sovrumana quasi lo sollevò da terra e spinse contro un muro, mozzandogli il fiato nei polmoni. La mano di Erwin, conscia che avrebbe dovuto muoversi prima che l'assenza di ossigeno glielo impedisse, corse al coltello sul suo fianco; si bloccò a mezz'aria, tuttavia, quando riconobbe lo sguardo vitreo e pieno di disgusto dell'uomo che lo aveva bloccato contro il muro.  
\- L...Levi! - ansimò; quello sembrò svegliarsi da una trance, e allentò la presa abbastanza da permettere a Erwin di respirare. Il Comandante tossì due volte, portandosi le mani al collo ferito e massaggiandolo, prima di alzare gli occhi di nuovo sul volto del suo sottoposto.

Erwin conosceva bene Levi – naturale, dopo tutti gli anni che avevano passato servendo l'altro, ma c'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo, qualcosa che Erwin non aveva mai visto prima. Un terrore freddo prese possesso di lui nell'attimo in cui si rese conto della realtà oggettiva: Levi era lì, e non era uno sprovveduto. Doveva aver capito qualcosa, forse aveva addirittura _visto_. 

\- Che ci fai qui? - chiese, poggiando una mano al muro e rialzandosi. Si voltò verso Levi abbastanza perchè lui lo vedesse in volto, abbastanza perchè la luce della locanda illuminasse il suo volto e la tumefazione che faceva bella mostra di sé sulla sua guancia.

Pessima decisione; la vista di quel livido sembrò innescare una reazione di Levi. Prima ancora che Erwin potesse protestare o farlo ragionare, il pugno chiuso di Levi era sulla sua guancia – l'altra, quella ancora sana – ed Erwin stava ricrollando a terra, il dolore pulsante rapido a prendere possesso di tutto il suo corpo.  
\- Che cosa ci faccio qui?! - ripetè Levi; lo sovrastava. - Che cazzo ci fai tu, Erwin! -  
Si chinò; Erwin non oppose resistenza, mentre le dita di Levi si chiudevano sul collo della sua camicia e lo sollevavano verso sé. La sua espressione – che Erwin aveva poi riconosciuto come disgusto, puro e semplice – era crollata, sostituita da un dolore più profondo e meno egoistico. Erwin lo guardò cercare le parole da pronunciare, e trovarle.  
\- Avresti potuto dirmelo. - ansimò Levi. Annuì appena, prima di rialzare la testa e fissarlo negli occhi. - Avresti dovuto. - 

\- È per questo che sei arrabbiato? - Erwin sentiva il labbro gonfiarsi, ma non potè esimersi dal rispondergli; non quando Levi appariva più sconfitto e sconvolto di quanto non fosse sembrato in anni e anni di battaglie perse. - Non perchè sei praticamente al servizio di un uomo che si vende per soldi? Una prostituta? -  
Levi annuì, poi scosse la testa. - Non usare quella parola. - mormorò. Non sopportava di vedere l'uomo che tanto rispettava associato con qualcosa di così meschino; il solo pensiero lo disgustava tanto da provocargli una nausea che andava via via impossessandosi di lui. Abbandonò la presa sul colletto di Erwin per avvicinarle al livido sulla sua guancia, quello che la donna doveva avergli provocato in qualche gioco perverso. Lui, che lividi non ne mostrava nemmeno tornando da una guerra contro quei mostri schifosi da cui difendevano un'umanità altrettanto malata nell'animo...

\- Levi. - ancora una volta, il suono della voce di Erwin sembrò gettare Levi fuori dall'oceano emotivo in cui stava affondando, e che nemmeno sapeva far parte di lui. - Mi dispiace che tu debba vedermi così. Era l'unico modo. -  
Levi scosse la testa, le labbra premute strette; si allontanò da Erwin, ignorando i suoi continui “Era necessario”, i suoi continui “Non c'era altro modo”. Se l'erano cavata fino a quel giorno, perchè mai avrebbero dovuto farsi pagare ora da una donna senza moralità come la nobile Sinense? 

E all'improvviso comprese; l'illuminazione lo abbattè, più forte e dolorosa di qualunque mostro avesse mai affrontato. Non ebbe il coraggio di tornare a guardare Erwin, mentre cercava il modo più chiaro per dire quella che doveva essere la verità. 

\- Non è la prima volta che ti vendi. - pronunciò, secco. Non era una domanda, e non si sorprese del silenzio affermativo con cui Erwin gli rispose. La tensione che credeva di aver sfogato con il cazzotto si reimpossessò di lui, e si girò a guardarlo.

Erwin era ancora seduto per terra, il cappotto ormai cadutogli dalle spalle; la testa china e intenta a fissare la pavimentazione e un orribile, orribile sorriso abbattuto sulle labbra. Era come guardare un muro crollare; come guardare una montagna fatta di sicurezze, appoggi e quella rara e innata nobiltà d'animo che Erwin possedeva e distribuiva a chiunque gli stesse attorno – che questi lo volesse o meno – sbriciolarsi su se stessa.

Si mosse rapido, sorprendendo Erwin un'altra volta; lo afferrò per un braccio e lo sollevò da terra, uscendo dal vicolo. Si aspettava che protestasse, ma Erwin non disse nulla, preferendo lasciarsi guidare dalla furia cieca di Levi verso una meta che ancora non conosceva. Quella sua passività iniziava a infastidire il caporale più di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto ammettere.

Levi lo guidò in silenzio oltre la locanda nella quale si era incontrato con la donna, oltre vicoli silenziosi e rare taverne ancora aperte nonostante l'ora. Quando si fermò erano arrivati a un ostello in cui Erwin non aveva mai alloggiato. 

Levi lasciò andare il suo braccio e lo guardò; sembrava essere tornato nel suo stato abituale, quello in cui non il minimo accenno di emozione solcava il suo volto. Sembrava volersi assicurare che Erwin lo avrebbe seguito, e l'uomo annuì appena, alzando il cappuccio per non allarmare il proprietario dell'ostello coi lividi che ormai dovevano farlo sembrare mostruoso.

Prima che potesse chiedere a Levi cosa avesse in mente quello era al bancone a chiedere una stanza con toni e modi spiccioli e burberi; prima ancora che avesse un'altra possibilità di chiedere cosa diavolo stesse facendo, Erwin era stato spinto a forza all'interno di una stanza al primo piano del piccolo ostello, e Levi stava richiudendo la porta dietro sé.

\- Spogliati. - disse solamente; Erwin non sobbalzò, né mostro il minimo accenno di sorpresa a quella richiesta. Non importava che agisse o chiedesse cose strane: si fidava di Levi, persino in quel momento. Quando l'uomo scomparve nella stanza a fianco, Erwin iniziò a slacciare la camicia e i pantaloni, piegandoli con cura e riponendoli su una credenza, e sedendosi poi ad aspettare. 

Levi tornò dopo qualche minuto, una grossa bacinella d'acqua fumante tra le braccia e più di un asciugamano arrotolata attorno al collo. - Sul pavimento. - ordinò nuovamente; il suo tono di voce avrebbe fatto sorridere Erwin, se solo fosse stato in grado di farlo: il labbro si era gonfiato in maniera imbarazzante, e anche solo pensare di esagerare con le espressioni facciali gli provocava mal di testa. Si sedette a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, ignorando lo sguardo di Levi e attendendo che lui si posizionasse alle sue spalle.

Sapeva che la prossima ramanzina sarebbe arrivata presto; più o meno quando lo sguardo di Levi si sarebbe posato sugli ulteriori graffi e lividi che macchiavano la sua schiena. Quello che non si aspettava era che il suo sottoposto evitasse ogni tipo di commento, sostituendo i gesti a parole ed insulti.

Quello che non si aspettava era un tocco più gentile di quanto mai avrebbe immaginato, l'asciugamano zuppa d'acqua che si poggiava sulla sua pelle nuda e iniziava a strofinarla con movimenti decisi ma dolci, mai disattenti, mai dolorosi. Non potè fare a meno di voltarsi sorpreso verso Levi, che fu rapido a piazzargli la mano libera sulla testa e farlo rivoltare verso la parete.

\- Bagnerai il pavimento. - protestò Erwin, debolmente. Ciò che Levi stava facendo lo aveva sorpreso, e si ritrovava senza scuse per impedirgli di proseguire.

\- Ho pagato per avere questa topaia, la rovino quanto voglio. - borbottò Levi. Erwin evitò di fargli notare che non era così che funzionava, sospirando e lasciando finalmente che le mani di Levi si prendessero cura di lei.

E lo fecero; dalla sua schiena, Levi passò al suo collo, per poi spostarsi di fronte a lui e iniziare a pulire il suo petto con la stessa lena e dedizione che aveva dedicato alla schiena.  
\- Non devi farlo. - mormorò Erwin. Vide Levi scuotere la testa.  
\- Devo eliminare lo sporco. - si fermò un attimo, per sollevare lo sguardo sugli occhi di Erwin. - L'ho promesso, no? Che sarei stato lì per cancellare qualunque traccia di sporcizia avrebbe mai tentato di impossessarti di te. Non mi riferivo solamente ai Titani. -  
Era un discorso insolitamente lungo e sincero, per Levi; ma quello che sorprese Erwin ancora di più fu il modo in cui lo concluse, scostando l'asciugamano dal suo petto e portandola sul suo collo, e verso il livido che la donna gli aveva procurato. Lo vide deglutire, prima di pronunciare parole che dovevano costargli molto.

\- Sei da qualche parte qua sotto. - sussurrò, premendo contro il livido. - E io devo ritrovarti. -

Erwin alzò la mano e la poggiò contro quella di Levi, sul suo volto; l'altra sfiorò la guancia del più piccolo, che senza attendere ulteriori richieste si chinò in avanti, poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle e le labbra su quelle ferite e gonfie del Comandante. Non fu un bacio romantico – non avrebbe potuto esserlo, ma quando Levi si scostò appena Erwin sentì che qualcosa era cambiato. Come se, baciandolo e inumidendolo di sé, Levi fosse riuscito veramente a purificarlo dallo sporco che si sentiva addosso.

L'asciugamano che Levi stringeva tra le dita cadde a terra, al fianco di Erwin; l'uomo stava sporgendosi sempre di più verso di lui, stava atterrandolo con delicatezza verso il pavimento. Gli fu sopra in un batter d'occhio, e riprese a baciarlo, questa volta con meno dolcezza e più passione. La sua lingua si insinuò nella bocca di Erwin, le sue dita tra i suoi capelli biondi e sudati dagli sforzi di quella notte. Le mani di Erwin erano invece scese verso i suoi fianchi, che stava sostenendo e avvicinando verso di sé, stanco ma desideroso di contatto. Anzi, comprese, aprendo appena gli occhi e fissando il volto già madido di sudore di Levi: aveva bisogno di _lui_.

Rotolò su un fianco, imponendo la propria presenza sul corpo minuto di Levi e lasciando correre le proprie dita verso i pantaloni dell'uomo, senza mai smettere di baciarlo, di stuzzicare le sue labbra tirandole coi denti e di prendere piccole pause dalla sua bocca per baciarne gli angoli, le sue guance, il suo collo pallido ed esposto. L'attimo in cui riuscì a slacciare i pantaloni di Levi coincise con l'attimo in cui affondò appena i denti nella sua carne, facendolo sussultare di sorpresa e provocandogli un piccolo gemito inaspettato. 

\- Il letto. - mormorò solamente Levi; Erwin lo sollevò di peso e si avvicinò al letto della stanza, lasciando che Levi vi cadesse sopra e inginocchiandosi poi ai piedi del materasso, tra le sue gambe. Slacciò gli stivali che bloccavano le lunghe gambe magre ma muscolose di Levi e li sfilò, assieme ai pantaloni; non tardò a lasciare baci sempre più lenti e tranquilli nel suo interno coscia, mentre le dita di Levi tornavano a tormentare i suoi capelli. 

Un guizzo di soddisfazione arrivò quando le sentì stringere la presa a causa del suo aver appoggiato le proprie labbra contro l'erezione esposta di Levi; l'aveva a malapena sfiorata, ma sapere che Levi fosse tanto sensibile lo compiaceva. Lo compiacque un po' meno che la sua testa venisse sollevata di peso dalla presa dell'altro uomo, che lo fissava contrariato.  
\- Mi sovviene, Erwin. - Erwin alzò un sopracciglio, divertito. - Che tu dovresti essere un po' troppo stanco per tutto questo. -  
Erwin allontanò la presa di Levi da sé e gli sorrise, poggiando le mani sulle sue cosce aperte. - È un modo molto indiretto per dirmi che preferiresti essere tu a prenderti cura di me, Levi? -  
Il caporale assunse un cipiglio scuro, che divertì Erwin più del dovuto. Stava ancora sorridendo quando Levi lo sollevò sul letto e, con molte giravolte e poca raffinatezza, costrinse sotto di sé, la testa poggiata sul cuscino e il corpo interamente sdraiato sul grosso letto matrimoniale. 

Levi si sdraiò completamente contro di lui, tornando a baciarlo e lasciando che le loro erezioni si sfiorassero nei continui movimenti sempre meno inibiti e sempre più animaleschi, nel continuo cercare uno piacere nel corpo dell'altro. Si allontanò da Erwin e si sedette sul suo bacino, portandosi due dita alle labbra e iniziando a succhiarle avidamente. Erwin si chiese se Levi fosse consapevole di quanto appariva involontariamente sensuale.

\- Non vorrai farlo da solo. - protestò appena; Levi gli lanciò un'occhiata che imponeva silenzio, ma Erwin non si fece intimidire. Allontanò piano le dita di Levi dalle sue labbra, sostituendole con le proprie. La sensazione della lingua di Levi che le copriva e leccava avida fu abbastanza eccitante da rendere la sua erezione quasi dolorosa. Aveva bisogno di prenderlo, e di prenderlo lì e ora, più soddisfacente, caldo e vivo del corpo di qualunque donna. Si chiede da quanto Levi desiderasse una cosa del genere, o se l'avesse mai desiderata prima di quella sera. Ne dubitava, e lo incuriosiva.

Levi smise di succhiare le sue dita, invitandolo a proseguire con un cenno della testa; Erwin attese che Levi alzasse appena il bacino dal suo prima di portare le proprie dita in prossimità dell'apertura di Levi e iniziare a giocarci, lentamente e con delicatezza. L'espressione innervosita dell'altro lo ripagò della lentezza con cui stava lavorando, così come l'attimo di sorpresa nei suoi occhi quando Erwin lo strinse a sé circondandolo col braccio libero e infilò a forza entrambe le dita dentro di lui.  
\- B...bastardo! - ansimò Levi; Erwin sorrise, consapevole che l'odio di Levi non era fondato, e soprattutto non rivolto a lui. O almeno ci sperava. Continuò a muoversi dentro Levi, stretto e caldo come aveva immaginato – e ora, si rese conto, era il momento di chiedersi se lui per primo avesse mai desiderato possedere Levi con la voglia e la necessità che provava in quel momento. Non seppe darsi una risposta sincera. 

La schiena di Levi si inarcò involontariamente quando le dita di Erwin, che ormai erano abbastanza a loro agio da muoversi e aprirsi lentamente dentro di lui, sfiorarono il punto che il Comandante stava cercando. Erwin lo sentì tremare contro di lui, ma rimase colpito dall'assoluta fermezza di Levi nel non pronunciare una sola parola, nemmeno durante l'atto. Forse era quello che lo eccitava tanto di lui: una normale donna o uomo avrebbe implorato di essere presa, ma Levi era acciaio inscalfibile, e non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
Lo adorava, per questo.

Sfilò le proprie dita da lui e lo guardò un'ultima volta, prima che Levi stesso si sollevasse e, aiutandosi con una mano – il cui tocco provocò più di un gemito in Erwin – posizionasse il suo sesso contro sé. Erwin non ebbe bisogno di trattenersi dal gemere e ansimare mentre scivolava dentro Levi: sapeva che lui non lo avrebbe giudicato, dato che stava facendo lo stesso. Sapeva anche che non avrebbe dimenticato mai lo spettacolo di Levi, illuminato appena dalle prime luci dell'alba e impegnato a inarcare schiena e capo all'indietro mentre il suo sesso annullava ogni decenza avesse mai posseduto, riempendolo completamente, come se fossero nati per diventare un'unica cosa.

\- E...Erwin. - mormorò appena; Erwin portò una mano al volto di Levi e lo carezzò dolcemente, mentre Levi stesso iniziava a sollevarsi e riabbassarsi contro di lui, ogni volta più facilmente, ogni volta meno dolorosa e più piacevole. Levi non smise di accarezzarlo, passando dal suo volto ai suoi addominali scolpiti e infine iniziando a massaggiare il bacino di Levi, fino a stringere una mano salda contro l'erezione dell'uomo. Se prima Levi gli era sembrato disperato e bisognoso di lui, ora era totalmente in mano sua. Si chinò verso di lui, iniziando a cavalcarlo più rapidamente e gemendo forte quando Erwin iniziò ad assecondare i movimenti di Levi coi propri. Il suono del sesso riempì l'aria, carne contro carne in una danza disperata che Erwin sapeva avrebbe presto raggiunto il culmine. 

E per un momento, nel bel mezzo di quel gesto carnale, Levi si fermò. Erwin lo guardò sorpreso, e si sorprese anche di più – una sorpresa che lo lasciò senza fiato, effettivamente – nel vedere perchè Levi si fosse fermato.

C'era un piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra; era a nemmeno cinque centimetri dal suo viso, e Erwin avrebbe giurato che la stanchezza stava tirandogli un brutto scherzo, e invece era lì, vero e mai visto prima. Le dita di Levi si scostarono dal suo collo, le sue nocche tornarono sul livido violaceo.

\- Eccoti qui, Erwin. - sussurrò. E prima ancora che Erwin avesse il tempo di rispondergli ed esprimere quanto amore provasse per lui Levi aveva ripreso a spingersi contro lui, con più intensità e forza di prima, e a Erwin non restò che assecondarlo e spingere sempre più a fondo al suo interno, fino all'attimo in cui sentì il seme di Levi sporcare la sua mano e i suoi addominali, fino a quando non si sentì svuotare all'interno dell'uomo, nell'attimo in cui il suo sesso era completamente all'interno di Levi. Lo sentì premere contro di lui, tremare, il corpo scosso da spasmi e convulsioni irregolari, alla ricerca di una profondità mai raggiunta prima. E quando entrambi furono soddisfatti Levi gli crollò addosso, ansimando contro la sua pelle, mentre Erwin portava le dita ai capelli scuri di Levi e lo stringeva contro sé.

Rimasero in quella posizione per un tempo che sembrò infinito, in un silenzio interrotto solamente dai loro respiri. La luce del giorno faceva capolino dalla finestra, rosea; Erwin alzò la propria mano e quella di Levi in un raggio di luce e le guardò rimanere intrecciate in quell'attimo di assoluta perfezione.  
\- Perdonami. - sussurrò. Non ebbe bisogno di spiegare per cosa si stesse scusando; Levi annuì, e non fece altri commenti. Almeno non su _quello_.

\- Dovrò pulirti di nuovo. - borbottò, allontando la mano dalle gocce del proprio seme che costellavano gli addominali di Erwin.  
Erwin rise; una risata fresca e libera. Attirò Levi a sé e posò le labbra tra i capelli sudati del suo compagno. 

\- Di che stai parlando? - mormorò. - Non sono mai stato tanto pulito in vita mia. -

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Come avrete capito, questa è una one-shot che ho scritto per il compleanno di una ragazza fantastica, Andrea.  
> Te l'ho già detto in privato, ma lo ribadirò qui: sei importante per me, e sono felice, TROPPO felice di averti conosciuta. Senza te sarei diversa; senza te sarei peggiore.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, nel caso fatemelo sapere con una recensione o contattandomi su Tumblr (http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com/) o Ask (http://ask.fm/joicellol)! Sono apertissima a qualunque critica o complimento, e molto disponibile a una conversazione :3  
> Grazie per aver letto, e alla prossima!  
>  _-Joice_


End file.
